A Hero Lost
by StonesFics
Summary: The finale of season 2 rewritten. The Mad King isn't as stupid as he seems.


"X-Ray, don't! You're giving him exactly what he wants!" Ash whispered to him.

X-Ray looked at Vav, strapped down to a table and defenseless. He could see the fear in his eyes, pleading him to not do it. It hurt to see him so… weak. He thought revenge would be sweet, but not like this.

"Go on, X-Ray," the Mad King told him. His voice was smug, confident. He knew what X-Ray would choose. "This is your chance to rise above your past. Cast aside your old role and be reborn."

X-Ray studied the device in his hands closely, as if it would give him the answer. The little box that could change everything.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"You can't do this, X-Ray!" Ash said behind him. "Deep down, your friendship is still keeping you and Vav together!"

"Your friendship has ceased to exist," the Mad King countered. "What could Vav possibly offer you now?"

X-Ray thought back to when he originally met Vav. On that playground so long ago. He had saved him, even when he had no reason to. That's when they decided to be superheroes and that was what had kept them together all these years, despite their obvious differences. He couldn't forget that.

"I'll tell you what Vav offers," X-Ray said, looking at the Mad King with a smirk on his face. "He's the only one who has ever believe in me." He looked at the device in his hands and with total confidence pressed the "set him free" button.

Every ounce of that confidence melted away when nothing happen and the Mad King burst into evil laughter.

"You fool!" The Mad King laughed. "You think I would actually put a button on there that would set him free? I'm no idiot, unlike you two." He pulled out a small controller of his own, "Now, to finish this up."

"No!" Ash and X-Ray shouted together.

A cry of pain ripped itself from Vav's mouth from underneath the duct tape as a green laser shot through his chest. He tensed up for a second before going completely limp and silent.

X-Ray stared at his best friend's body, his mind blank. He knew what he was seeing but he couldn't comprehend it. It wasn't processing in his mind. It just wasn't possible.

"You monster!" Ash screamed at the Mad King. She charged at him and swung her fist at his face but he grabbed her arm before it could make contact.

The Mad King smirked and hissed in her face, "There's no one to stop me now. You're all mine! I'll rule the world! I'll-" He froze and dropped Ash's arm. He stumbled backwards clutching his side. He tripped and well against the wall grunting in pain.

Ash turned to find X-Ray with his hands up to the side of his glasses frames, a cold glare fixed on the fallen monarch.

"That was for my best friend," he growled. "See you in Hell, you crazy motherfucker."

Someone burst through the door behind them and they turned to find Hilda in her ORF armor. Her eyes landed on the Mad King and her armor retracted, "Oh, good, you stopped him. Now we just need to stop the machine and- what's wrong?"

Ash looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Vav, h-he…"

Hilda's eyes widened and she looked at the body on the table, "Oh. My. God."

Ash covered her face with her hands, sobs shaking her body, and ran past Hilda and out the door.

Hilda looked at X-Ray, a weird understanding in her eyes and said, "I'll stop the machine. You just- you take your time. I'll take care of the police and shit. I'm sorry, X-Ray."

Then she left X-Ray to the crushing silence.

He didn't want to even look at him. He couldn't acknowledge it. It was wrong, it was never supposed to end this way. He wanted to look to see the same cheeky, British grin of his best friend.

Slowly, he did look and it felt like his heart broke. Those blue eyes that were usually so full of life were staring at the ceiling lifelessly. He was just… gone.

Almost robotically X-Ray walked up to the side of the table and found the button that released the restraints. He gently peeled the duct tape off of his mouth, muttering a quick apology because it would probably have hurt him.

"Come on, buddy," X-Ray said and nudged his best friend. "We have to go save more people, right? Like you always wanted. To save people. Like you saved me all those years ago."

Vav remained still.

X-Ray punched the table, "Dammit, Vav, come on. It's you and me! X-Ray and Vav. I-I can't do this alone. You're, like, 80% of my impulse control."

Still, nothing.

He hung his head, "I'm sorry, Vav. I'm sorry for being so petty. I'm sorry for being the worst best friend on the face of the earth. Th-this wouldn't have h-happened if I had just… God, I'm so sorry."

Police sirens outside.

"I-I got you- I- you… You can't do this!" The Puerto Rican superhero fell to his knees clutching the side of the table in an iron grip. His shoulders shook violently.

After what felt like years, he got to his feet. Gently, he shut Vav's glassy eyes then picked up the body bridal style. He left the room with his best friend's body clutched to his chest. The public who mocked them would know the sacrifice that was made for them.


End file.
